katarazorfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kracjusz Stonogi
Kracjusz Stonogi - jeden z antagonistów tej serii. Był członkiem armii Kuli, który ukrywał swój motyw. Staje się on przywódcą armii, gdy obala Kule w odcinku 47. W czasach średniowiecznych był jednym z przywódców bandytów odpowiedzialnych za Wielką Bitwę. Historia Narodziny Kracjusz urodził się w 1388 roku (lub 1389) na Ziemii. Miał o 6 lat starszą siostrę - Midalę Stonogą która praktykowała moce kapłańskie i strzelała z łuku. Kracjusz natomiast od urodzenia posiadał talent regeneracji utraconej części ciała. Nieznane są jego relacje z Midalą. Przepowiednia Kracjusz najprawdopodobniej zna bardzo dobrze przepowiednie. Istnieje szansa na to, że to on jest głównym złem z tej przepowiedni. Jego planem jest zniszczyć Katarazora. Dalsze motywy nie są znane. 'Poznanie Adelajdy III i zasługi' Kracjusz wraz ze swoją siostrą wybrał się do Wymiaru Jednorożców po wodę dla mieszkańców. Tam właśnie poznał młodą łuczniczkę - Adelajdę III Jednostrzałową. Początkowo ich relacje nie były dobre ponieważ próby poznania się kończyły się niepowodzeniem jednak z czasem się zaprzyjaźnili. Kracjusz został na stałe w wymiarze i z powodu swojego intelektu został strategiem wojennym dla Adelajdy II. Po wygranych bitwach zyskał zaufanie, oprócz Gimbiego. 'Wygnanie' Kracjusz początkowo miał dobrą reputację. Jednak wszystko się zmieniło kiedy to Adelajda podpisała papiery na zjednoczenie rodzin i została zmuszona małżeństwa z Dywiszem. Nikt nie wiedział, że Dywisz był tak naprawdę przywódcą bandytów. Kracjusz postanowił zawrzeć umowę z jego armią i przejąć później armię na wypadek gdyby Dywisz został zabity. Stało się tak kiedy Dywisz został zakrystalizowany i osadzony w Wymiarze X. Niestety. Pomimo tego, że miał spore szanse na małżeństwo z Adelajdą to KRM nie zaufało mu i wygnało go za zdradę. Razem z nim uciekła Adelajda. 'Miłość i Nienawiść' Kracjusz żył razem z Adelajdą w jaskiniach ukrywając się przed KRM. Czuli do siebie bezgraniczne zaufanie oraz wielką miłość która pozwalała im przetrwać. Wszystko jednak się zmieniło kiedy Kracjusz uznał że Adelajda oszalała na jego punkcie a bycie z nią sprawia tylko problemy. Zerwanie i ucieczka od niej jednak nie było dobrym pomysłem ponieważ Adelajda (znajdując go podczas misji w zatrzymaniu erupcji wulkanu) znalazła go i popchnęła do wulkanu. Kracjusz dzięki swojej regeneracji przetrwał erupcję ale został kaleką ponieważ głazy zmiażdżyły mu kości na tyle aby nie mogły się odbudować. 'ManBearPig' Kracjusz został kaleką. Jego skóra spłonęła, kości zostały zmiażdżone przez lecące kawałki wielkich gorących kamieni, a co najgorsze przestał widzieć na lewe oko (jego prawe widziało ale słabo). Postanowił zemścić się na Adelajdzie i z tego powodu jego żądza zemsty obrała sobie za cel zniszczenie Katarazora. Sive - ukryty prawdziwy przywódca bandytów postanowł zawrzeć z nim zakład - jeżeli jego siostra zostanie zabita to on może spełnić 3 życzenia. Kracjusz zażyczył sobie: Nowego ciała, Katarazora i zemsty na Adelajdzie. Pierwsze życzenie zostało spełnione natychmiastowo po wchłonięciu wszystkich bandytów natomiast gorzej było z dwoma ostatnimi. Kracjusz przejął szefostwo i postanowił zaatakować. Wielka Bitwa Rano o świcie pojawiła się wielka chmara czarnych smoków. Rozpoczęła się Wielka Bitwa w której uczestniczyli mieszkańcy Wymiaru Jednorożców, Adelajda III, Francis, Sobuncjusz XIII a nawet Riko. Po bitwie przeżyli tylko Francis i Sobuncjusz XIII. Ta bitwa okazała się przegrana. 'Zakazany Wymiar' W 1415 roku zamierzał zaatakować uczennicę swojej byłej miłości - Melejdę z powodu podobnych mocy. Jednak ta użyła na niego najmroczniejszego zaklęcia Adelajdy III i zamieniając się w trójkąta trafił do Zakazanego Wymiaru. Za swój następny cel poprzysiągł zniszczyć Katarazora. Spotkanie z Wybrańcem Sobek przed odcinkiem 1 miał nauczyć się na sobotnią kartkówkę. Pomoc zaoferowała mu trójkątna istota - Kracjusz Stonogi. Początkowo jest dla Sobka miły, lecz potem kradnie jego ciało a Sobek zamienia się w ducha. Kracjusz będąc Sobkiem postanawia zmanipulować Marikę do odnalezienia kryształu w teatrze "SCP-354". Stwór nie wiedział jednak, że Marika wie już o wszystkim. Wybierają się razem do ów teatru gdzie Katarazor zostaje odnaleziony na lampie. Kracjusz ucieszony postanawia go zniszczyć lecz Marika mu na to nie pozwala. Dochodzi między nimi do szamotaniny w wyniku której Marika przegrywa i zostaje przygnieciona do podłogi. Na scenę wszedł Kriss - młodszy brat Mariki. Okazuje się iż jest to Sobek, który opętał chłopca. Kracjusz przegrywa z Sobkiem i zostaje wyrzucony z ciała Sobka. Na końcu mówi Sobkowi, że jeszcze go popamięta i pozna znaczenie jego imienia. Pojawianie się u innych osób W odcinku 13 śni się Oponeczkowi co doprowadza do serii pytań na które nikt nie chce odpowiedzieć (bądź nikt nie wie o co chodzi). Mogą zatem coś o nim wiedzieć ale nie chcą nic powiedzieć. '''Oponeczek wkurzony tym powodem postanawia wybrać się na Północ do Wymiaru Jednorożców aby tam się czegoś dowiedzieć. Do podróży dołączają Sobek i Vanita. W odcinku 32 jak się okazuję, Kracjusz był osobą która stworzyła czarną bańkę w odcinku 28. W bańce Sobek gadał z samym sobą z przyszłości. Lecz to nie zadziałało na Sobka. Mianowicie tamten przyszły Sobek był uszkodzony. '''Sojusz z Kulą Między odcinkami, Kula postanawia pójść spać. W śnie pojawia się Kracjusz, który imponuje mu swoimi magicznymi sztuczkami. Kracjusz zaoferował pomoc Kuli w pokonaniu Sobka i zdobyciu Katarazora. Dodał też, że musi wypić pewną miksturę aby on mógł się wprowadzić do świata jako postać fizyczna. Kula przypominając to sobie po kolejnej porażce postanawia zrobić tak jak wcześniej Kracjusz powiedział. Kracjusz Stonogi - mistrz w wykradaniu Katarazora Kracjusz przychodzi do Kuli w odcinku 40 na rozmowę o zdobyciu Katarazora. Kula jest pod wrażeniem i bez wahania zawiera z nim umowę. Następnego dnia oprowadza nowego sprzymierzeńca po zamku, jednak nowy gość nie komentuje słabej dyspozycji gangu. Kiedy pojawia się Janusz i mówi o fascynacji Mariki ciasteczkami z wróżbą, Kracjusz od razu wymyśla sprytny plan na zdobycie kryształu. Podrzucają jej ciasteczko z wróżbą o treści "odpowiedzią na wszystko jest miłość". Wierząc jej bezgranicznie, Marika przestaje walczyć i chce aby Sobek zrobił to samo. Kracjusz obserwuje wszystko z boku z cierpliwością, lecz Kula wyrywa się, chcąc zdobyć Katarazora i niechcący wyjawia ich plan. Wtedy Marika szybko pokonuje cały gang. Po powrocie do zamku, mimo porażki, Kracjusz cieszy się z i tak wielkiego sukcesu i z Kracjuszem wznoszą toast, a on mówi mu, że nie jako pierwszy stał się zły przez rodzinę Sobka. W odcinku 41 razem z Kulą obserwują Sobka przez maszynę szpiegowwską. Janusz jest niezadowolony, że zastąpiono go maszyną i próbuje zjednać gang przeciwko Kracjuszowi, jednak on przerywa im, pokazując swój sprzęt do teleportowania rzeczy i pyta o chętnych do przyniesienia katarazora Kuli. Decyduje się na to Janusz. Wszyscy oglądają go z Kracjuszem, który widocznie przeżywa to. Jednak, kiedy próbuje użyć sprzętu, on nie działa i zostaje przyłapany. Po jego powrocie Kracjusz znowu używa Deltoida, który okazuje się działać poprawnie i namawia Kulę do wyrzucenia Janusza. W odcinku 45 Kracjusz oficjalnie przejmuje miejsce Janusza jako obserwator i tworzy płyn na porost piór. Kracjusz wyrusza z armią Kuli aby zdobyć Katarazora. Przedzierają się przez dom pełny włosów i napotykają Marikę. Są bardzo blisko zdobycia Katarazora, jednak Kula nie jest w stanie do niej dotrzeć przez swoją słabość do włosów, a winę zwala na Gang. Kracjusz wykorzystuje jego złe zachowanie w stosunku do nich i odwraca ich od niego. Członkowie gangu wybierają go na swojego przywódcę i wyrzucają Kulę z zamku. Rozpołowienie Katarazora W finale 1 sezonu by zdobyć Katarazora zleca porwanie Sobka i więzi go w żółtym kwadratowym pudle. Zanosi mu nawet kanapkę. Wtedy Sobek próbuje go uderzyć, lecz on unika ciosu. Marika przybywa do zamku, by uratować przyjaciela i pozbawia Kracjusza ręki. Udaje się jej rozbić klatkę, lecz ona zrasta się. Kracjusz przerywa jej w ponownym użyciu zaklęcia, jego ręka odrasta i pstryka powodując obniżanie się klatki. Wtedy Marika daje mu Katarazora, jednak on nie bierze jej do ręki, tylko każe ją wyłączyć. Marika jest zdziwiona i nie wie jak to zrobić, lecz on przypomina jej o tym, że Katarazor działa na emocje. Marika wyłącza Katarazora. Zadowolony Kracjusz żegna się z Gangiem. Kiedy Katarazor zaczyna świecić i promieniować, Kracjusz patrzy na nią z uśmiechem i ginie podczas wybuchu. Jego los pozostaje nieznany do pewnego czasu. Życie w Bismucie i dalsza realizacja planu Po przełamaniu Katarazora na dwie części, ręka Kracjusza stanowiła trzon kryształu Kuli, który znajduje ją w S02E01. W S02E16 Kracjusz zaczyna komunikować się przez kryształ z Kulą. Przekonuje go do porwania Księgi, by dobrze władać artefaktem. Kolejny raz Bismuthem, mówi do Kuli w S02E21, kiedy radzi mu, by nie zabijał Janusza, bo może wstąpić w jego szeregi i razem stworzą potężną armię. Marika znajduje trzy kryształy - ZG, NG i CG Kracjusza w odcinku S02E12 podczas wyprawy do wnętrza Bufango i chowa go za obrazkiem w swoim pokoju. W odcinku S02E25 Kracjusz przejmuje władzę nad ciałem Kuli, po przeczytaniu przez niego zakazanego rozdziału trójkąta. Wznosi się w powietrze i przemawia do Gimbiego, że wszyscy czekają na sensację. Odpowiada on, że na sensację jeszcze daleko. Kracjuszowi się tak jednak nie wydaje... Walka z KRM KRM ingeruje w sprawie Kuli w finale 2 sezonu. Wtedy również udaje się Kracjuszowi ponownie przejąć jego ciało i połączyć rękę z Bismuthem. Jest na tyle silny, że udaje mu się pokonać wszystkich członków Rady i wchłonąć ich moce. Sajtano ostatnimi siłami ratuje Wenus, która kontynuuje walkę ze złoczyńcą. Kracjusz jest jednak silniejszy i nie udaje jej się wygrać. Powoduje więc wybuch, wbija mu sztylet w brzuch i ucieka z ciałami KRM, a Kracjusz na pożegnanie każe przekazać Sobkowi wiadomość, że przyjdzie po niego. Odrodzenie, pokonane i Odrodzenie W odcinku 3 miniserii "Walka z Kracjuszem" Kracjusz kieruje Kulę do Wymiaru Jednorożców, gdzie pod jego wpływem przejmuje tron z armią szkieletów. Kiedy Sobek niszczy Bismutha w odcinku 100 trafia do Zakazanego Wymiaru ze zniszczoną magią, gdzie ujawnia mu się Kracjusz. Tłumaczy, że maź, w której się znajdują to magia, którą on zniszczył i komunikuje się z Yunko i przyjaciółmi Sobka poprzez ciało Kuli. Każe królowej oddać mu jego kryształy, a ona posłusznie oddaje go w bismutha-rękę Kuli. Kiedy kryształy łączą się z ręką, Kracjusz żegna się ze Sobkiem i wrzuca go do mazi, a na ciele Kuli zaczyna odradzać się ludzki Kracjusz. Całkowicie odrodzony Kracjusz wypluwa Kulę i niszczy resztki Bismutha. Wściekła Marika próbuje go zaatakować, lecz on unika jej ciosów, a zaklęcie, którego próbuje użyć, nie działa. Oponeczek również go atakuje, jednak dziura po jego ciosie zrasta się. Kracjusz wbija Yunko w ziemię i odchodzi niewzruszony. Niszczy w międzyczasie Bufango. Na pytanie Kuli czy jest zadowolony, odpowiada że tak. Postanawia udać się na Ziemię do miasta. Nie przewidział że Sobek odrodzi się. Sobek, któremu udaje się naprawić kryształ tworząc Złotego Katarazora, zamienia się w smoka i używa bardzo silnego zaklęcia - Beronono, które celuje w Kracjusza. Potężny promień światła wyniszcza jego ciało, pozostawiając kości i ciemną maź na nich. Ostatnimi siłami Kracjusz mówi, że to on jest geniuszem i tylko on wie jak to się wszystko skończy. Przeszkadza mu w tym Kula, który dobija go, strącając na niego kolumnę. Sobek używając majonezu, tworzy z ciała Kracjusza nowe życie - kota Krakersa. Wygląd Kracjusz jest niebieskim równobocznym trójkątem z wzorkiem na dole oraz czarnym cylindrem i czarnym krawatem. Jego ręce są małe i krótkie natomiast dłonie są o wiele większych rozmiarów. Jego nogi natomiast są prostokątne (również podchodząc pod czarny kolor). Jego oko jest podobne do tych, które mają jaszczurki. Rogówka jest koloru ciemno-żółtego. W fizycznej formie jest on wyższy, nie jest trójkątem równobocznym a trójkątem równoramiennym a jego oko jest mniejszego rozmiaru. Nogi natomiast dalej są prostokątne ale ręce przystosowują swój rozmiar do dłoni. Ma ukryte usta wypełnione ostrymi zębami. W formie ludzkiej miał czarne długie włosy i żółte oczy. Nosił on fioletowe kimono. Z czasem zaczął ubierać się w garnitur. Osobowość Inteligencja i spryt Kracjusz jest o wiele bardziej inteligentny od Kuli oraz jego "armii". Zdobycie Katarazora, które przez długi czas nie udawało się im, nie było dla niego żadnym wysiłkiem. Zawsze analizuje sytuację, w jakiej się znajduje, a jego pomysły nie wypalają jedynie z czyjejś winy lub, gdy sam to planuje, tak jak w odcinku 40, kiedy wykorzystuje wiarę Mariki w ciasteczka z wróżbą. Potrafi świetnie manipulować osobami, wpływać na nie oraz zjednać sobie ich przychylność, jak w przypadku Kuli lub jego gangu. Jego plan odzyskania utraconych kryształów i pozbycia się magii jest bardzo dobrze dopracowany, wymagający zdolności do manipulacji i wielkiej wiedzy. Opanowanie Kracjusz nie ulega emocjom i zawsze podchodzi do wszystkiego na chłodno. Nie wyraża zbędnych emocji ani uwag. Jego staranne dopracowanie szczegółów daje mu pewność działań, dzięki czemu nie obawia się o swoją przegraną. Na jego twarzy tylko kilka razy można ujrzeć cień uśmiechu albo zdziwienia. W sytuacjach mogących zagrozić jego poczynaniom nadal zachowuje spokój, nawet kiedy traci swoje kryształy bez możliwości powrotu do wymiarów, nie popada w panikę, tylko spokojnie odchodzi. Bezduszność Najważniejsze dla Kracjusza jest osiągnięcie celu, bez znaczenia ile osób będzie musiał poświęcić i nie ma żadnych wyrzutów sumienia po bestialstwie, którego dokonał. Wiele osób straciło przez niego życie jak Adelajda III lub Sajtano. Nie obchodzą go uczucia innych, a sojusznicy są jedynie marionetkami w jego rękach, jak w przypadku Kuli. Cierpienie oraz śmierć innych nie wzrusza go w żadnym stopniu. Kiedy wreszcie odradza się, jest dla niego obojętne, czego musiał dokonać, by to się udało. Zostawia wykorzystanego Kulę oraz zrozpaczonych przyjaciół Sobka, która padła jego ofiarą. Maniery Mimo braku sumienia i skrupułów Kracjusz potrafi zachowywać się, jak dżentelmen i zachować maniery. Podczas spotkania z Melejdą kłania się jej. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Kulą proponuje mu niegazowaną wodę. W finale 1 sezonu daje uwięzionemu Sobkowi kanapkę. Umiejętności Regeneracja i nieśmiertelność Od urodzenia, Kracjusz mógł zregenerować każdą utraconą część ciała. Regeneruje utracone ramię w finale 1 sezonu, a w odcinku 100 nawet całe ciało i organy. Kracjusz jest również nieśmiertelny i nie zestarzał się od czasów Wielkiej Bitwy. Zabić go można było jedynie bardzo silnym pociskiem zwanym - Beronono. Intelekt i manipulacja Kracjusz jest świetny w planowaniu, by wszystko poszło po jego myśli. Pomaga mu w tym wiedza, inteligencja, logiczne myślenie oraz manipulacja sytuacją i osobami. To właśnie dzięki temu był strategiem wojennym w czasach średniowiecznych. Posiada dużą wiedzę na temat rodziny Sobka oraz jej magii. Manipuluje wieloma ludźmi, a nawet pozoruje swoją śmierć. Kieruje wydarzeniami ukryty w Bismucie, wykorzystując Kulę oraz sprzyjające okoliczności i jest w stanie przewidzieć, jak dana osoba się zachowa. Kracjusz umie również tworzyć urządzenia, takie jak: maszyna szpiegowska lub teleporter czy wykrywacz Katarazora. Siła Kracjusz ma ponadprzeciętną siłę, co pokazuje w odcinku 100. Bez problemu przytrzymuje ręce Mariki oraz wbija Yunko w ziemię. Odrzuca również Oponeczka na daleką odległość z mocą, która kruszy skałę, na której Cavio wylądował. Ciekawostki * W dziesiątym odcinku dowiadujemy się, iż jest on postacią nieistniejącą i tylko Sobek może go widzieć. ** W odcinku 40 przyjmuje fizyczną postać więc tym razem wszyscy mogą go zobaczyć * W odcinku 40 ostatnia wróżba z ciastka mówi "Zło zostało uwolnione". Możliwe, że to Kracjusz jest tym złem. ** Ponadto, Kracjusz stwierdza, że Kula nie był pierwszą osobą, która zeszła na złą drogę przez rodzinę Sobka, co może oznaczać, że wcześniej miał z nią związek. ** Możliwe, że chodzi o ród Kotełowskich. * W odcinku 50 przed eksplozją, Kracjusz był "uśmiechnięty" co oznacza, że był przygotowany na rozpołowienie Katarazora, wybuch zamku Kuli a także stworzenie drugiej połowy Katarazora. * W S02E12 zostaje wyjaśnione, że Kracjusz od początku był człowiekiem a nie trójkątem. *W S02E18 Bismuth mówi Kuli, że będzie następcą Kracjusza i zdobędzie wszystkie 10 wymiarów. *Kula powtarzał jego teksty wykonując ten sam gest **''Połnij go.. w S02E21. **''Dziwne no nie?! ''w tym samym odcinku **''Miło było ale się skończyło! - w S02E23. *W Księdze istnieje dodatkowy Rozdział Trójkąta który może symbolizować Kracjusza. Kategoria:Postacie